


Fourth Date Instincts

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [21]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Your relationship with Hiromu progresses to the next level





	Fourth Date Instincts

Standing in front of your full length mirror you twisted and turned to get a view of yourself from every angle. The little red cocktail dress hugged you in all the right places and you were pleased with the way you looked. You were getting ready for your fourth date with Hiromu Takahashi, and it was just about time for him to arrive. Putting the last finishing touches on your makeup you smiled as the doorbell rang and slipped on your high heels, hurrying down the hallway towards the front door.

Your breath stuttered as you opened the door seeing him standing there looking better than any man had a right to. His long hair brushed back from his face, but still falling forward and trying to cover his eyes. You loved Hiromu’s hair, it was so soft and when he kissed you it tickled your cheeks. A navy blue buttoned shirt and black jeans completed his look as he stood there with that little smile of his as you stared. 

“Good evening Hiromu,” You greeted him, smiling widely. 

“Y/n, you look lovely tonight.” Hiromu said bending at the waist as he grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to it, sending tingles up your arm. 

As they always were your date with Hiromu was a delight, he took you out to a lovely dinner and then out to a club for dancing and drinks. You weren’t ready for the night to end when he dropped you at your doorstep, holding your hands and gazing deeply into your eyes before leaning in to kiss you. His soft lips met yours and you sunk into him, your hands gripping his shirt as your tongues stroked against each other, Hiromu’s hands resting on your hips. 

“Do you want to come in?” You asked shyly, blushing as Hiromu nodded yes against your lips. Pulling him by the hand you led him through your house and back towards the bedroom. His curious gaze took in his surroundings before he focused his eyes on you. You would swear the term bedroom eyes had been invented solely for Hiromu Takahashi. Just looking into his eyes was making you weak.

Hiromu stepped up to you pressing a few soft kisses to your lips and cheeks and down your neck, his hands playing with the shoulder straps of your dress as he made you sigh in pleasure. 

“That looks good on you, but let’s take it off” Hiromu said his voice almost hypnotic and you nodded as he pushed down your sleeves and bared your upper body to him. Hiromu led you over to the bed and then pushed the dress off the rest of the way followed by your panties hose and panties until you were nude before him. Stripping his own clothing, he then lay you back on the bed climbing up your body, once again pressing light kisses over your cheeks and neck and down your chest before pressing a soft kiss on each of your nipples. 

Smiling up at you he darted out his tongue flicking it over your nipple rapidly and then sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the taut bud. Your hands moved to his head, tangling through his soft locks as Hiromu sucked and teased your breasts, nipping at them with soft bites that had you moaning and shaking your head, pulling his hair and urging him on. 

Your legs spread eagerly as he nudged them apart, settling himself between your legs, rubbing his cock over your slit and soaking it with your juices before pushing himself inside you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, hands gripping his shoulders and rocking into his thrusts as Hiromu kept a slow steady pace that was quickly driving you crazy. It was so good and had you so close making you whimper and plead for more as he kept his body pressed to yours his abdomen rubbing your clit as he slowly brought you to the brink. When his mouth lowered to your breasts and began sucking and licking your nipples it sent you over the edge, your body shaking under his as you cried out your completion. 

With a satisfied smile Hiromu brushed his lips against yours, his hips picking up speed moving back to lift your hips up of the bed hitting you a new deeper angle that had you seeing stars again as Hiromu bottomed out inside you his thumb moving to press down on your clit and you screamed as you came again, clenching around Hiromu’s cock as his movements stopped, his seed spilling inside you. 

The two of you collapsed next to each other, Hiromu pulling you into his arms and pressing a kiss to the crown of your hair as your hand laid across his chest.

“I want to keep you.” Hiromu said into your hair and you smiled. 

“You can keep me as long as you like.” You told him, eyes drifting shut as he hummed softly to you, quickly making you slip off to sleep.


End file.
